powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Power of Four/@comment-7891699-20170917231637
I watched this, expecting some complete garbage, adding in a new character for no reason, but I have to say I was pleasantly surprised by this episode. Also, be warned, because- Spoiler details will follow: The episode got off to a bad start. It was full of crappy, unfunny jokes and a very drawn out, boring scenes, where they'd spend too much time specifying that Blossom and Buttercup didn't believe Bliss existed, and showing how Bliss is not interested in what the other three girls do. It went on for way too long and could have been removed, making the show a simple half hour episode. However, when it came to the point where HIM turned out to be Me, the story really picked up. I can honestly say, I was not expecting that to happen and was also relieved that Me didn't turn out to be yet another worthless character, simply added in for the "Awww" factor. It also made up for Me's stupid name, since both Me and HIM have pronoun names, which I thought was pretty clever. The fighting sequence between the two was pretty awesome, and for once, the show actually told a story with intriguing action scenes and a suspenseful fight. I was actually feeling somewhat into the fight. Finally, making Bliss leave to go to Saturn instead of making her an official new main cast member was actually a really nice touch and also took me by surprise. They spend the beginning of this episode, really building up to the fact that they'd be keeping her around, showing us all these aspects of what life with her sisters would await her ahead. Adding in new cast members almost always falls flat, with very few exceptions, and to be honest, I think that if they did keep Bliss, this would have been one of them. With this ending, I think Bliss' fans and haters alike could be satisfied with the ending. Now, this episode did have it's flaws, but they were outdone by it's redeeming qualities. As mentioned before, half this episode was drawn out garage that didn't need to exist and a lot of the jokes fell flat. I found myself getting bored a lot of times and was sure I'd never watch this episode in the future. Also, during the epic fight scene, the animation, while trying it's darndest, especially for a show with this animation, was a bit bland and uninteresting. However, pretty much none of the flaws I was expecting to happen, happened. I was expecting Bliss to be a complete Mary Sue, but the show really proved me wrong by giving her emotional problems. I was also expecting some kind of stereotypical black chick behavior, but they didn't do that either and made for a very well-written black character. Not to mention, their way of stringing Bliss' creation story into the creation story from the original series, so it could seem somewhat canonical, was actually not half bad. In fact, it was kind of funny, being Professor Utonium mess up 23 times, before creating the perfect little girls. It's also kind of interesting to think about what the results of the other 22 failures created and how they'd execute a story like that, should they ever make any in future episodes. Overall rating: 7/10